


Weavenburg High

by messjon, zistysfosgerald



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Sex, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messjon/pseuds/messjon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weavenburg High is famous for housing three incredibly young and sexy teachers: Mr. Olson, Mr. Cerulli, and Mr. Sitkowski. When they get into a bit of trouble, Joni, Alissa, and Beau can't resist negotiating with them. If nobody knows, why not?</p><p>Radke-Cerulli-Horror and chemical-kyd ©2014</p><p>Ryan Sitkowski/Omc, Ricky Olson/Omc, and Chris Cerulli/Ofc</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One: Ricky Olson/OMC

**Author's Note:**

> Written by: chemical-kyd

"Alright, if everyone would kindly shut the hell up," boomed Mr. Olson's voice through the chatter of students. Everyone had the sense to get quiet; Mr. Olson could be scary if you pissed him off. "I hope you're all good with E flat because that's the key of our next project."

Joni didn't even try to suppress his groan, earning snickers from his friends and a warning look from his teacher. He smirked at both once no one was looking.

The truth is, Joni reveled in pissing off Mr. Olson. Call it a crush, if you'd like. Joni had learned that people don't stick around forever, so it's okay to mess with the interesting ones. And Mr. Olson?

Interesting as hell.

The teacher was rambling about how Tchaikovsky kickstarted something or other. Frankly, no one was listening; every single kid in there took band to impress the colleges. Well, the fact that Mr. Olson was fucking hot helped.

"Hey, Joni," whispered Beau. "Dare me to put this in Brent's hair?" He held up an eraser.

"Do it," Joni grinned. Brent was the douchebag who sat in front of them. He thought he could play bass, but he was god-awful at it. He had a thick skin, so Joni and Beau weren't afraid to make fun of him.

Beau leaned forward and stuck the eraser between Brent's locks. He didn't notice, and Beau and Joni snickered quietly.

"Now you, bro," Beau whispered. Joni fished through his backpack for something to use, emerging with a condom. Proudly, he held it up for Beau to see.

"Dude," Beau grinned, barely heard over Mr. Olson lecturing. Joni smirked and slipped the square wrapper beneath a tuft of brown hair. But Brent whirled around and the silver foil fluttered to the ground.

"Why are you touching me?" Brent hissed before looking down and seeing what had fallen. "Did you put that in my fucking hair?"

"Wilson," barked the teacher. Brent snapped his attention to the front of the room. "Stop flirting and pay attention."

Brent protested, "I wasn't flirting! Joni put a condom in my hair!"

Joni went rigid, grabbed the condom, and pocketed it, but the damage had been done. Furious, Mr. Olson stood from lounging in his chair.

"Giosia, I'll be seeing you after class. You are here to get an education, not interrupt my lectures with obnoxious fucking behavior. Understood?"

"It's Joni," he corrected, but humbled when he saw Mr. Olson's expression. "U-understood."

"Good. Now everyone, get out your damn sheet music. We'll try to learn the first four measures today."

Alissa caught Joni's gaze from across the room and made kissy faces. Joni just flipped her off, to which she stuck out her pierced tongue at him. Everyone knew how Joni had a thing for Mr. Olson, so it's not like he was trying to hide anything. He just wasn't in the mood for the teasing. There was no chance in hell he'd get anything but yelled at, and it was stupid to expect differently.

The rest of the class dragged on with the sound of a god-awful ensemble of brass instruments trying desperately to play in sync. This was the worst part of band for kids like Joni who actually knew what they were doing: putting up with all the incompetent ones. Then finally, the bell rang and everyone put their instruments away.

"Get the hell out of here," Mr. Olson called. "But remember to practice. You all sounded terrible. Giosia, stay."

Beau slapped Joni's ass before he left, earning a playful grumble. Alissa mouthed, 'text me later' before catching up with Beau. Mr. Olson waited until everyone was gone before locking the door.

"What," he began, turning around, "were you fucking thinking? What force compelled you to put a condom in someone's hair? In class, no less? How could you possibly think that was a good idea?" His blue eyes narrowed, obviously stained with eyeliner that had been scrubbed off. He got close enough to Joni that he could smell his aftershave. Joni grinned smugly.

"To be honest, Mr. Olson, it's hard not to pull out a condom in your presence." Joni bit his lip teasingly, the ring clunking against his teeth. Mr. Olson whirled around, seemingly unfazed, but Joni saw the way his pupils dilated and his jaw shifted.

"You really think you can flirt with me, kid? You're like a baby." He sat on the swivel chair behind his desk. "We're not here to play games. We're here to discuss your punishment."

Joni stood and stretched, allowing his tight black t-shirt to ride up and expose a small stretch of skin. Mr. Olson fucking noticed.

"What's my punishment, then?" Joni yawned, strolling over to the desk and bending over on it.

"Detention," said Mr. Olson, jaw firm. "For a week."

"A week?" Joni complained. "I put one thing in a douchebag's hair and you're giving me a week? It's not like I punched him!"

"This isn't the first time you've acted up," Mr. Olson reasoned. Joni reached over, took the arm of the swivel chair, and rolled it toward him.

"Come on," said Joni softly. "You know I was just messing around." He held his teacher's gaze and tried to pout, but it only turned into a smirk. Joni walked around the table and stood as close to Mr. Olson as he could without actually touching him. "There must be something I can do."

"This isn't a porno, Giosia."

"It's Joni." He bit his lip again and leaned his face down. "And you're the one who locked the door."

Mr. Olson said nothing as Joni rested his arms on the chair. Joni could see the piercing holes beneath his teacher's lips and the flecks of green in his eyes.

"How about-"

"Would you shut up, already?" groaned Mr. Olson before snatching Joni's face and pressing their lips together. Joni was frozen in shock, but only for a moment. He quickly found his footing and kissed Mr. Olson back. There was no tenderness - only lust. Not that Joni wanted it any other way. He opened his mouth instantly, allowing his teacher's tongue to explore him.

Frankly, the swivel chair wasn't too comfortable, so Mr. Olson put his hands on Joni's hips, stood, and pushed him up against the desk. Joni hopped up, his skinny legs wrapping around Mr. Olson's hips.

I fucking knew it, thought Joni. He's been eyefucking me the whole time I've been in his class. He couldn't help but smirk against the kiss, and Mr. Olson nipped his lower lip to erase the smile. Joni, blinded by the kiss, knocked over a stapler and the man instantly grabbed his wrists and pinned them to his sides.

"We aren't gonna make a mess," hissed Mr. Olson, pulling back only for a moment before diving in. Joni hummed to let him know he understood.

After only a few more moments of liplocking, the man was beginning to grow impatient. He detached their mouths and instead latched onto Joni's neck. He could feel the boy's growing bulge against his stomach and this turned him the fuck on. As Joni lay his head back and held Mr. Olson's waist, Mr. Olson slipped his hands underneath Joni's t-shirt.

"Can I call you 'Ricky'?" asked Joni eagerly.

"No."

"Oh." He pouted. "Can I call you 'sir'?"

Mr. Olson smirked. "That, I can handle." He pulled away to slip Joni's t-shirt over his head, revealing a colorless torso that was verging on frail. Ah, he was the classic skinny punk kid. Joni's hands crept up Mr. Olson's own lithe abdomen, teasingly dragging the hem of his shirt up. As he was in a testy mood, Mr. Olson rolled his eyes and discarded his shirt.

By now, both were hard, and the friction between their bulges as they moved against each other drove Joni insane. He didn't want to seem too keen, but he couldn't help but reach for Mr. Olson's zipper. He slid his teacher's pants halfway down his thighs before doing a sort of hopping-roll into his hips from where he was seated on the desk. This evoked a low, quiet, growl in the back of Mr. Olson's throat as he reached to grip Joni's ass.

"You're fucking sexy, sir," murmured Joni into his teacher's throat. There was no verbal response, only a squeeze of the ass and a small hip thrust into Joni's clothed cock. Joni gripped Mr. Olson's shoulders, rubbing their erections together. He growled again and went for Joni's zipper.

Soon, their pants were off and nothing but two layers of cotton separated them. Joni slipped his hand inside Mr. Olson's underwear and caressed from his ass around to the base of his cock. Slowly, he dragged his fingers up and down the length, which earned a hiss.

Mr. Olson pulled Joni from the table and flipped him around so that his ass was facing him. He retrieved the condom from Joni's discarded jeans and rolled it on himself. As he ground against Joni, he pulled their underwear off with one hand and put another up to Joni's mouth.

"Suck," he commanded, placing two fingers at Joni's lips. He obeyed, coating them with saliva until they were properly damp. Then, without warning, the fingers pushed inside Joni's entrance. He was surprised and let out a grunt, but it didn't hurt. After exploring him, Mr. Olson's fingers brushed up against a spot that made Joni tense.

"There," he crowed, but Mr. Olson withdrew. Joni whined softly, but after a light slap on the ass, he quieted down.

"Spit," dictated Mr. Olson this time, holding out his palm. Joni spat on his hand, and his teacher withdrew it to rub his own length.

"One more time," he said, holding his palm out again. Joni, of course, obeyed, itching for Mr. Olson to fill him up. "Good boy."

Mr. Olson applied the saliva to his erection before grabbing Joni's hips. He didn't ask him if he was ready; he simply assumed a flirt like Joni wouldn't give a fuck and lined up before pushing in. That first push withdrew a long sigh from the teacher and a grunt from his student. He pushed in and out lightly at first, trying to relocate Joni's prostate. It was just a blur of subtle panting until Joni moaned. Remembering the angle, Mr. Olson pulled out almost completely, and then slammed back in.

Joni had to bite back a cry as his teacher slammed into him so fast, and so damn hard. He had no time to recover between each thrust, only managing to let out short gasps and grip the desk. The sound of Mr. Olson's ragged breathing in his ear was enough to make a familiar heat pool in Joni's stomach.

"I'm close, sir," he managed right as Mr. Olson threw his hips inside him. "F-fuck."

"Already?" Mr. Olson sighed. Joni bit his lip, a little embarrassed that he couldn't hold on, but he knew it would be worth it anyway. His teacher's thrusts slowed, then picked up again. This change in rhythm sent Joni tumbling over the edge as pleasure exploded inside him. "Oh--" my god, he finished in his head, forgetting how to speak as the feeling of Mr. Olson's unceasing cock hit his prostate again and again and again. He came all over Mr. Olson's desk, soiling any papers in his path. The feeling of the boy clenching around him made the man grunt and thrust harder. He was close, too.

Just as Joni's orgasm died down, Mr. Olson's began. Liquid shot from his tip, pooling in the condom like the bliss that encased his form. His fingers dug bruises and scratches into Joni's body as he yelped and thrust. He didn't stop until he was sure every last bit of pleasure was gone.

Then he pulled out and yawned.

It was fucking good sex, even if it was quick, but Mr. Olson didn't want Joni getting cocky. So he tied off the condom and nonchalantly began redressing himself.

Joni had stars in his eyes as he collapsed into the discarded swivel chair. "That was...I just, I mean...god, you - never mind." For the first time in a long time, Joni was speechless.

"Get dressed," commanded Mr. Olson. Joni's face fell.

"Was it not that good?" he asked.

"Of course it was good, asshole." Mr. Olson rolled his eyes. "Not the best I've ever had, but good."

Joni grinned. "Oh. I guess I can accept that."

Mr. Olson threw him his clothes and observed the mess on his desk. "I seriously hope you're going to pay for this sheet music you ruined."

As he pulled on his pants, Joni said, "Uh, yeah. Sure."

When he was dressed, Mr. Olson gave him one last kiss just to appease him. "That was fun. Now get out of my classroom. Go home."

Joni winked, grabbed his backpack and case, and began sauntering away.

"Oh, Joni-" Mr. Olson called. "Detention for a week. Starting Monday."


	2. Chris Cerulli/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by: Radke-Cerulli-Horror (BringMeTheFuentes)

Alissa and Beau made their way towards the sexiest class you could have for only one reason. Mr. Cerulli's twelfth grade Algebra class. Honestly, it was the most annoying class you could ever have. So how was it sexy? Mr. Cerulli of course.

Alissa had the biggest crush on him and everyone knew it. Including Mr. Cerulli himself. Honestly, he thought she would be a great fuck, but he was a teacher and she was his student. It would be inappropriate to have sex with her but he wanted to really badly.

"Good morning Alissa. Beau." Mr. Cerulli smiled and Beau rolled his eyes. Beau couldn't stand Mr. Cerulli because he'd always make passes at both him and Alissa. Alissa was too distracted by his beauty to notice the passes and Beau always made fun of her for that.

"He So wants you and you haven't even noticed." Beau laughed as they took their seats.

Once the bell rang, everyone except Joni took their seats. He wasn't there for some odd reason and both Beau and Alissa knew why. He was fucking Mr. Olson.

"I'm worried about Joni, he's still with Mr. Olson." Alissa stated as Mr. Cerulli made his way to his desk. He was taking attendance because when he looked at Joni's seat he smirked. He must know what they're up to then.

"Don't be, he's probably having the time of his life." Beau stated as he opened his notebook.

"How do I get Mr. Cerulli to notice me? You and Joni are just man whores and I'm sitting here not knowing what to do." Alissa licked her lips as she looked at Mr. Cerulli.

"Cause trouble. You've done that before! Just do it in here!" Beau said out loud and Mr. Cerulli gave him a look.

"Okay. But if I get suspended, your ass is grass." Alissa laughed and Beau rolled his eyes.

Here goes nothing, Alissa said to herself as she took Vic's snapback off of his head and threw it at Mr. Cerulli. Once it hit him in the ass, she quickly sat down like nothing ever happened.

"Okay. Who the fuck threw that at my ass?" he asked, his voice filled with anger.

"I-I did!" Alissa said with her head down, she was embarrassed because it hit his ass instead of his head.

Mr. Cerulli had his signature smirk on his face, that usually meant: Go to the office, but for her it meant: See me after class.

"Detention Alissa. But see me after class so we can discuss this."

Ooooooh! The class roared and Alissa couldn't help but blush. She had never acted up in his class ever until now.

|·|After Class|·|

As everyone flooded out of the classroom, Alissa stayed in her seat. She didn't want to get yelled at, even though she sort of deserved it. Well, she could have blamed it on Vic because it was his hat.

"Now Alissa, that stunt you did in class isn't like you at all. I want an explanation or else." Mr. Cerulli threatened and Alissa was scared.

Mr. Cerulli walked over to the door and locked it before signaling Alissa to stand up. She was confused about what he had in mind but stood up anyway.

"Usually I would send someone to the office for that, but since it's you, I think I'll give you a punishment myself. So I heard around the school that you have a huge crush on me?" He smiled as he took his jacket off.

Alissa was silent and that made Me. Cerulli smile.

"Answer me sweetie... unless you'd rather get suspended?" Mr. Cerulli said and Alissa gulped. She was a nervous wreck because she didn't want to get into deep trouble.

"Y-Yes I do..." Alissa trailed off while looking at her shoes. Her cheeks red from blushing.

"Aw, how cute because I like you too. You're too beautiful to be a bad girl... but I think it's sexy." Alissa was shocked at his comment, she didn't know if he was joking or if this was even real.

"Um... thank you?" "You're welcome. But come over here and take your punishment." "What exactly is my punishment?"

"I'm going to fuck you."

When Mr. Cerulli said that, Alissa's eyes went wide. Not because of fear, but she was a little shocked. Although she was shocked, she didn't object. She wanted this just as much as Mr. Cerulli and that was a fact.

"Take your clothes off from me baby." Mr. Cerulli smiled and Alissa slowly did what he wanted.

"Fuck. You have a nice body Alissa." He commented as she got her shirt off. She was a 39 DD and that's what Mr. Cerulli liked.

"Thank you Mr. Cerulli." "Please, call me 'sir' it sounds better at this very moment." "Yes sir!"

Mr. Cerulli smiled as Alissa got her bra off because he thought she was beautiful. Well she was definitely beautiful, and to Mr. Cerulli, she was the best looking girl in all of his classes.

"I want you to leave your panties on along with sexy shorts. We've got to do this fast. Just pull them down to your ankles. Okay baby?"

"Yes sir." "That's a good girl. Now be a good girl and bend over my desk for me."

Alissa quickly pulled her shorts along with her pink laced panties down to her ankles. Once they were down, she did what he asked her to do: bend over his desk.

"I'm just going to pull out and you can suck me after. Okay baby?"

"Okay sir."

"Good."

Mr. Cerulli pulled his pants down, along with his boxers and lined himself up to Alissa's tight wet heat. He rubbed circles on her clit lightly with his tip, this was her punishment: he was going to tease the fuck out of her.

"Please sir. Please don't tease." Alissa begged. She couldn't stand it because it was Mr. Cerulli, a teacher she's been wanting since last year.

"You're lucky I'm running out of time." Mr. Cerulli moaned as he lightly pushed into her.

Fuck, she's so tight, Mr. Cerulli thought to himself as he pulled back out. He repeated the process over at least five times. Pushed in, pulls out.

"Fuck!" Alissa quietly moaned as he started moving inside of her. She was enjoying this and so was Mr. Cerulli.

"You're so wet baby!" Mr. Cerulli moaned as he reached down and started rubbing Alissa's clit.

"Sir! Don't stop please!" Alissa begged as he moved faster inside of her.

"I wouldn't dare baby." Mr. Cerulli said as he felt Alissa's walls tighten around his cock.

"Fuck I'm co-" Alissa cut herself off by moaning as she came on Mr. Cerulli's cock. Mr. Cerulli felt close so he let Alissa ride out her orgasm before having his own.

Once he knew his orgasm was done, he pulled out and Alissa got on her knees. She licked his tip allowing her tongue ring to touch it. That made Me. Cerulli shiver from the pleasure.

"Do that again baby!" Mr. Cerulli demanded and Alissa did what she was told.

Alissa did it again and that sent him over the edge. Pretty soon he came when she deep throated him and swallowed. She swallowed and once she was done they began to get dressed.

"Oh, Alissa... next time you want to fuck me, just asked and don't throw things at my ass. After you get dressed go to lunch." Mr. Cerulli smiled and Alissa nodded.

Once she was completely dressed, she gave Mr. Cerulli a smile, grabbed her books, and left his classroom.

I need to be bad more often! She said to herself as she caught up with Beau and Joni.

"Did you get into trouble?"

"Eh. You could say that." Alissa said with a smirk.

"You've got come on your face." Joni said and Alissa started to freak out.

"I do!?"

"No, no you don't! I'm just playing around!"

"You're such an asshole!"

"I know."

With that they walked to lunch.


End file.
